


Przy tobie jest miłość

by rozalia_trekowska



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse, Vulnerable Spock
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalia_trekowska/pseuds/rozalia_trekowska
Summary: Spock, w ramach wymiany pierwszych oficerów, spędza miesiąc na innym statku.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Gwiezdna Flota otworzyła program wymiany pierwszych oficerów. Spock musiał wyjechać na miesiąc służby na inny statek. Był zadowolony, ciekawy, nawet jakby trochę podekscytowany. Jim nie do końca. Nie chciał rozstawać się z nim na tyle dni. Wiedział, że będzie tęsknić. A co jeśli Spockowi spodoba się tam bardziej, jeśli będzie tam tyle możliwości rozwoju, wszystko będzie super logiczne i nie będzie chciał wrócić? A co jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak? Spock będzie w niebezpieczeństwie i nie będzie w pobliżu nikogo, kto bardziej dbałby o niego niż o siebie? 

Nie przelał swoich obaw i wątpliwości na Spocka, nie chciał gasić jego entuzjazmu. Prosił tylko o kontakt na prywatnym kanale, co kilka dni – by nie wypaść na zaborczego. Spock musiał zauważyć, że Jim się martwi. W dzień wyjazdu, zaraz po przebudzeniu, Spock przytulał się do niego o wiele dłużej, o wiele mocniej niż zwykle. Jakby chciał zrobić to na zapas. Jim nie był pewien – czy bardziej dla niego, czy może jednak dla siebie. Poczuł przyjemne ciepło w okolicach serca.

Przy transporterze nie było już żadnych romantycznych pożegnań. Patrzyli tylko w swoje oczy, z odległości. Spock przysiągłby, że Jim wygląda jak ziemski psi szczeniak. Tę myśl na pewno zachowa dla siebie. Powiedział jedynie poważne:

– Kapitanie. – Skinął głową, zamigotał i już go nie było.

Jim westchnął. Ciężko i smutno. Zmarszczył brwi. Pozostało mu tylko wrócić do swoich obowiązków. Pierwsze, co usłyszał, gdy wrócił na mostek, to współczujące słowa Uhury, że miesiąc na pewno szybko zleci. Nie jest pewien, czy rzeczywiście tak będzie. Pięć minut bez Spocka i już ma dosyć. Wszystko zrobiło się nagle jakieś takie niewygodne. Jak znosił życie zanim go poznał, nie ma pojęcia.

Pierwszy oficer z drugiego statku uczestniczącego w wymianie wydawał się kompetentny. Jim starał się być miły. Ale dzień mu się dziwnie dłużył, chciał być już w swoim pokoju, poczytać coś, wyciągnąć kości. Kiedy wreszcie znalazł się w łóżku, jego myśli oczywiście krążyły gęsto wokół tego, którego teraz tu nie ma. Zaraz przy jego boku, na wyciągnięcie ręki.

I tak mijały mu godziny, dni, tygodnie. Na tęsknocie. I nie chodziło nawet o seks. Tego rodzaju bliskości brakowało mu najmniej. Jim znacznie bardziej ceni sobie drobne, codzienne gesty czułości. W wykonaniu Spocka są one jeszcze cenniejsze, najdroższe, najważniejsze, najczulsze ze wszystkich. Czasem odgarnia kosmyk włosów z jego czoła, zanim Jim poczuje przeszkadzające łaskotanie, niespodziewanie złoży ciepły pocałunek na szyi tuż za uchem, gdy pochylony czyta książkę przy biurku, sprawnym ruchem wytrze z kącika ust resztkę majonezu po zjedzonej w pośpiechu kanapce. To wszystko, jak nic innego, daje mu poczucie, że jest kochany. Że nie jest na świecie sam.

Zostały jeszcze dwa tygodnie. Rozmawiali kilka razy, ale Spock za każdym razem wydawał się jakiś nieswój. Coś było nie tak. Spock o czymś mu nie mówił. Może to tylko nadmiar pracy? Kirk próbował zagłuszyć czarne myśli, domysły. Jest świadomy, że zdarza mu się dramatyzować, nadinterpretować, może teraz wcale nie ma ku temu powodów.  
  
---


	2. Chapter 2

Jeszcze 340 godzin, dwa tygodnie. Wytrzymał już połowę. Może gdyby miał intuicję, jak Jim, od razu by wiedział. 

To się wymyka logice, to się nie mieści w jego głowie. Nie może także zrozumieć swojej reakcji na to wszystko. Przecież jest asertywny, potrafi sprzeciwiać się agresji, potrafi zadbać o siebie. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało. Tak było dopóki się tu nie pojawił. Dopóki nie podał ręki kapitanowi tego statku.

Zaczęło się od słów. Przemoc zawsze ma swój początek w języku. Nie mógł pojąć jakie to ma znaczenie, jakie znaczenie ma to, z kim kładzie się do łóżka. Okropne pytanie czy bzykał się z każdym kapitanem, pod którym służył. Takich komentarzy było dużo więcej, na niektóre odpowiadał. Potem pojawiły się jeszcze groźby – oczywiście wymierzone w Jima. Obrzydliwe wykorzystywanie władzy. Potem dotyk. Zdecydowanie niechciany. Paraliżujący. I to zaskoczyło go najbardziej, to, że nie był w stanie zareagować. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu. Ogarnął go strach. Zastygł. Może dlatego, że wszystko działo się w gabinecie kapitana, w momencie, w którym nie powinno się dziać, podczas służby. Nie robił tego jakiś wróg, ktoś obcy, tylko przełożony. Kapitan. I Spock się temu milcząco poddawał. Za każdym razem. Przerażało go własne ciało. Jednoczesny, niewyrażony na głos, opór i całkowita bierność. Czuł się winny. Czy to zdrada? Czy zdradził Jima? Jak mu o tym powie? Jak powiedzieć to komukolwiek? Tego nie da się opowiedzieć. 

Boi się powrotu i równocześnie nie może się go doczekać. Zobaczyć Jima, jego dobrą twarz, czułe usta, delikatne dłonie, które wiedzą kiedy i jak dotykać. Ciepłe ciało, które nigdy nie krzywdzi, które niczego nie wymusza. Może Jim to wszystko unieważni. Chciałby żeby to było możliwe. Żeby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło.  
  
---


	3. Chapter 3

Dzisiaj dzień jego powrotu. Nareszcie. 

Wstał przed budzikiem, nucąc pod nosem. Ogolił starannie twarz, uśmiechając się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Chciał wyglądać ładnie. Przyglądał się sobie dokładniej, chyba trochę schudł z tej tęsknoty. Zauważył też, że urosły mu włosy, kręcą się już niesfornie na końcach. Musi poprosić Spocka żeby mu je trochę przystrzygł. Spock się nie przyzna, ale to uwielbia. Uwielbia bawić się włosami. Czesać, skracać, układać. Jim przestał chodzić do fryzjera odkąd są razem. Spock robi to znacznie lepiej.

Posprzątał pokój. Odłożył na miejsce książki. Zmienił pościel. Podlał roślinki, pogładził ich liście. Coś tam do nich powiedział, po czym rozejrzał się czy na pewno jest sam. Spocka się nigdy nie krępował, choć to mało logicznie gadać do doniczek, ale gdyby zobaczył go Bones, miałby rozrywkę.

Do transportera szedł tanecznym krokiem. Był już późny wieczór. Gdy tylko Spock pojawi się na Enterprise, będą mogli od razu iść do siebie. Czuł się trochę jak nastolatek. Podniecony, radosny, beztroski. Chciał mu już powiedzieć, jak bardzo mu go brakowało, jak się cieszy, że wrócił. Jak czytał na głos fragmenty książek, które mu się podobały – tak jakby Spock był obok. Wszystkie zaznaczył, przeczyta mu dzisiaj do snu. Nie może się też doczekać wysłuchania jego opowieści, jak spędzał czas, czy nauczył się czegoś nowego, poznał kogoś ciekawego.

Wiedział. Od razu jak go zobaczył. Coś się nie zgadzało. Utwierdził się w tym przekonaniu, gdy Spock nie odwzajemnił jego uścisku. Zesztywniał w ramionach Jima, wstrzymując oddech.

– Spock, wszystko w porządku? 

– Jestem zmęczony, muszę wziąć prysznic.

Nie odpowiedział na jego pytanie. Zrobił unik. Czy to rzeczywiście tylko zmęczenie? Nigdy nie rozstawali się na tak długo. Jim właściwie nie wie, czego miałby się spodziewać. Rzucania w ramiona? Nieskończonych pocałunków? Może zaraz wszystko się wyjaśni. Da mu tę przestrzeń. Czas. Najważniejsze, że już wrócił.

Spock był w łazience bardzo długo. Woda lała się już od ponad godziny. Jim postanowił w końcu wejść. Nie pukał. Nigdy tego nie robił, nie było potrzeby, Spockowi to zupełnie nie przeszkadzało. Teraz jednak wyraźnie nie chciał żeby Jim zobaczył go nago. Zanim wyszedł z kabiny poprosił o podanie ręcznika. Wystawił po niego nieśmiało tylko rękę. Jim zdążył jednak dojrzeć, że jego skóra wyglądała dziwnie. Jakby Spock intensywnie szorował ją przez tę godzinę kąpieli. Nie zapytał o to, czuł, że Spock nie chce być o to teraz pytany. Sprawiał wrażenie zawstydzonego. Zachowywał się jakby chciał się schować, jakby chciał być niewidoczny. Jim wyszedł z łazienki. Zacznie rozmowę jak Spock będzie już ubrany, jak usiądą razem do kolacji. Zapalił świeczki. Przygotował ich ulubione jedzenie, bardzo się starał. Zabolało go, gdy Spock powiedział, że nie jest głodny, że musi się położyć i odpocząć.

– Nie pogadamy? Nie widzieliśmy się miesiąc. Nie wytrzymasz jeszcze godziny? Ze mną? Co się dzieje? – Nie podnosił głosu, nie było potrzeby, nie był zły. Było mu przykro, ale teraz nie chodziło o niego, martwił się o Spocka.

Ten siedział na łóżku, nie patrzył w jego kierunku. Kirk przyklęknął tuż przed nim. Położył dłonie na jego kolanach i przesuwał je powoli wyżej, chcąc po prostu pogładzić czule jego uda. Okazać bliskość. Spock zerwał się gwałtownie i zamknął znów w łazience. To była zdecydowanie nietypowa reakcja. Jim naprawdę się przejął. Odczekał chwilę zanim zapukał cicho do drzwi, za którymi ukrył się Spock. Nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak się zachować. Nie chciał naciskać, wymuszać kontaktu.

– Otwórz proszę. Już o nic nie będę dziś pytał, nic robił. Tylko będę obok, dobrze?

Jim położył się do łóżka, już przysypiał, gdy poczuł, że Spock kładzie się koło niego. Dotrzymał słowa, nie odzywał się, nie przytulał. Chociaż bardzo tego pragnął. Nasłuchiwał tylko momentu kiedy Spock zaśnie. Dopiero wtedy zamknął oczy.

Gdy się obudził, był sam. Długo nie wstawał. Próbował wymyślić, co powinien zrobić. Analizował wydarzenia z wczoraj. Chyba musi skonsultować się z McCoy'em. Może Spock jest chory, może złapał coś na misji na tym drugim statku albo ktoś go otruł i stąd to dziwne zachowanie. Nie ma na co czekać. Ubrał się w pośpiechu, umył zęby i wyszedł bez śniadania do ambulatorium.

To co usłyszał od doktora sprawiło, że musiał usiąść. Wyobrażał sobie jakieś kosmiczne choroby, spiski Romulan. Nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy coś tak przyziemnego. I coś tak okropnego.

Gwałt, molestowanie, jakiś rodzaj przemocy seksualnej.

Musi jak najszybciej porozmawiać ze Spockiem. Zabije gnoja, który coś mu zrobił. Bones widział jego wzburzenie, zdenerwowanie. Wiedział jednak, że nie musi przypominać Kirkowi o byciu delikatnym i cierpliwym w stosunku do Spocka. 

Znalazł go w ich pokoju, na podłodze, chyba medytował. Zaczęły pocić mu się dłonie. Zaschło mu w ustach. To trudne. Musi zapytać wprost. A on musi odpowiedzieć. Przecież sobie ufają. Usiadł obok niego, tak, aby stykali się ramionami. Aby jego obecność była odczuwalna, ale nieosaczająca. Mówił spokojnie, powoli.

– Nie uciekaj ode mnie tym razem, proszę. Wiem, że coś się stało. I ty wiesz, że ja wiem. Nie chcę żebyś był z tym sam. Ktoś cię skrzywdził, prawda?

Spock pokiwał potwierdzająco głową. Zacisnął powieki. Jego oddech przyspieszył. Jim złapał go łagodnie za lewy nadgarstek. Pogładził skórę. Nie chciał wykonywać żadnych innych ruchów, inicjować bliskości. Rozbolał go z nerwów brzuch, miał wrażenie, że zaraz zwymiotuje. Do ostatniej chwili miał nadzieję, że powodem tego wszystkiego okaże się jednak jakaś błahostka. Myśl o tym, że ktoś dotykał Spocka wbrew jego woli sprawiała mu fizyczny ból. Dobrze wiedział, że Spock potrzebował więcej czasu, aby przyzwyczaić się do intymności. Kiedy już się oswoił, kiedy osiągnęli taki rodzaj relacji, zaufania, nie było z tym żadnych problemów. To raczej po jego stronie potem zwykle było więcej nieśmiałości, rozgorączkowania i dreszczy. 

Spock położył głowę na jego kolanach, kuląc się w sobie. Kirk poczuł się nieco spokojniejszy. Ostrożnie zaczął gładzić go po włosach. Czekał aż będzie gotowy mówić.

– Jim...ty...byłeś...moim pierwszym. Wiesz o tym. Jesteś pierwszą i ostatnią, jedyną osobą, która mnie całowała, z którą trzymałem się za ręce, spałem w jednym łóżku, której ciała pragnę. Kiedy on...nie umiałem nic zrobić. Nie wiem dlaczego. To się po prostu działo, a ja za każdym razem ...nieruchomiałem. Jakbym opuścił własne ciało, stracił nad nim kontrolę. Nie chciałem tego Jim! Nie chciałem!!! – Dławił się własnymi słowami. Podniósł się i spojrzał na Kirka. Nie znalazł w jego oczach tego, czego tak się obawiał. Zero rozczarowania, złości. Tylko morze bólu, współodczuwania.

– Już dobrze. – Jim ujął jego twarz w swoje dłonie. Pocałował w czoło. – To nie twoja wina Spock. Nigdy więcej, nikt nie zrobi ci niczego, na co nie wyrazisz zgody, słyszysz? Nie pozwolę na to. A ten skurwysyn za to odpowie. Musi. Powiesz mi, kto to? I czy on...– Nie chciało mu to przejść przez gardło. To tylko słowo, ale mogły kryć się za nim wydarzenia, które miały naprawdę miejsce. Mogło opisywać rzeczywistość, a nie abstrakcyjne pojęcie. 

– Nie, Jim. To nie był...gwałt. To był dotyk. Ręce. Zimne, spocone, szorstkie dłonie. Szybki oddech, okropne słowa. Usta, oślizgłe i lepkie. Boję się, że...już każdy dotyk będzie dla mnie nieprzyjemny. Nawet twój. I nie mogę tego znieść. 

– Poradzimy sobie z tym, Spock. Mamy czas. Nigdzie się nie spieszę. Ty też nie musisz. – Wyciągnął do niego dłoń, lekko drżała. Spock złapał ją bez wahania. 

Nie dokończyli rozmowy, zasnęli. Na drugi dzień obudziła ich informacja, że kapitan statku, z którego wczoraj wrócił Spock, prosi o pozwolenie na przybycie za pół godziny na Enterprise. Jim wyraził zgodę bez zastanowienia. Zaraz potem spojrzał na Spocka. Był blady jak ściana, wstał z łóżka po czym osunął się na podłogę. Jim domyślił się o co chodzi. Natychmiast wezwał McCoy'a. Ułożyli go z powrotem pod kołdrą, cały się trząsł. Doktor podał mu coś słabego na uspokojenie. Jim przytulił go mocno. Szeptał do ucha, że wszystkim się zajmie. Poczekali aż zaśnie. Nie trwało to długo.

Do transportera poszedł razem z doktorem, który okazał się bardzo przydatny. Kirk przywitał przybyłego gościa mocnym uderzeniem w twarz, polała się krew. Z całą pewnością złamał mu nos. Zaraz potem zajął się nim Bones, nieco inaczej niż spodziewał się tego Jim. Jako lekarz wiedział, gdzie uderzyć żeby zabolało, sprawnie to wykorzystał. Jim nie chciał poświęcać temu sukinsynowi zbyt wiele czasu, tracić energię na kogoś, kto zupełnie nie zasługuje na uwagę. Był zdecydowanie bardziej potrzebny w innym miejscu, przy Spocku. Oddał go więc w ręce ochrony. Powiadomił dowództwo, zgłosił sprawę. Nie chciał dłużej na niego patrzeć, przebywać z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu.

Spock obudził się dopiero wieczorem. Kirk przygotowywał właśnie kolację, miał nadzieję, że tym razem zjedzą razem. Spock wyglądał lepiej. Obserwował krzątaninę Jima. Uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł, że jego prawa dłoń z pewnością kogoś niedawno uderzyła. Nie pochwalał przemocy, to był jednak wyjątkowy przypadek. Patrzył na Jima jak wykonuje te prozaiczne czynności i czuł spokój, czuł, że przy nim wszystko może być znowu dobrze, że dopiero teraz tak naprawdę wrócił. Do domu, do niego, do tego, którego kocha. Wiedział, że Jim nie sprawi, że całe zło zniknie, ale miał pewność, że dzięki niemu złe rzeczy nie przyćmią tych dobrych. Był też pewien, że dzisiaj będą się całować.   
  
---


End file.
